In certain parts constructed for positioning and supporting of rotatable shafts and the like, such as, transmission housings for motorcycles with active shafts supported thereby and the like require that the opposing support for these shafts be precisely positioned. The positioning is generally done by the use of one or more precisely located alignment pins so that the side to side alignment of the shaft bores are co-axially. Due to use and abuse these precision bores into which these alignment pins are held tend to wear from normally round to an outwardly oblong configuration. When this occurs the worn parts must be discarded and replaced with new parts. The part and replacement labor encountered thereof requires considerable cost to the owner thereof.
The prior art includes a plurality of different means and methods for drilling of bores.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,803 by Inventor Merle E. Vaughn which teaches the use of a drill guide for enlarging worn engine valve stem guide bores. The invention teaches the use of a drill guide bar adapted to be positioned over the center line of the guides and utilizes the valve guide apertures as an alignment guide. After drilling a bushing is inserted in the enlarged bore to standardize the bore to the original size.
This type of drill guide alignment lacks the degree of accuracy that is required for the replacement of a worn precision alignment pin bore where a high degree of accuracy is required for the purpose herein taught and claimed.
There is no equivalent means or method known by the inventor of this invention to repair an out of true position locating pin aperture back to its original precise position for reestablishing precise alignment between two work pieces or the like.